dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The True Killers - 17 and 18 Revealed
This is the ninth chapter of the What-If story: Saiyan-Made Warrior Red - The Twisted Universe The True Killers - #17 and #18 Revealed Meanwhile, the warriors were having trouble tracking down Gero. He'd managed to hide from them in a mountainous area, but was now trapped amongst them. They had scattered about the area and he could barely move without being noticed. "I've got to get back to the lab..." thought Gero, as he looked around the area. He carefully walked along the ground, stumbling over rocks. "If I run into Vegeta, then I'm finished..." he thought, "What I need is another source of energy..." He looked around the air space and noticed Piccolo flying slowly about. "Perfect..." he smirked to himself, "If I can steal Piccolo's energy, then I can use it against Vegeta... I may not need to awaken #17 and #18 after all..." Piccolo continued to look around the area for any signs of the sneaky doctor, but no luck. "I know you're here somewhere you Android scum," he said to himself, "but where..?" Suddenly, Gero grabbed Piccolo from behind and clamped his arms and legs around him, sticking his hand tightly around his mouth. "Right here, fool..." laughed Gero, "Now hold still... This won't take long..." Piccolo helplessly floated in the air with his energy slowly draining. He couldn't even get anyone else's attention. His power slowly grew weaker and weaker, until he thought of an idea. He managed contact Gohan through the power of his Namekian mind. Gohan was the only person who was able to sense Piccolo's Namekian powers, so he was his only hope. "Gohan, help!" he said, "The Android's got me..!" Gohan and Tien were flying back to the city with Goku until Gohan flinched and looked around. He suddenly felt Piccolo's power draining away. "What's wrong, Gohan?" asked Tien. "Something's happened to Piccolo!" said Gohan, "I can feel it..! Take Dad back to the Kame House, I'm going to help." "Okay," said Tien, holding Goku over his shoulder, "Be careful, Gohan." Gohan nodded, and the two split in different directions. "I'm coming, Piccolo!" shouted Gohan, and he sped off in the direction of his falling friend. Gero still remained clamped to Piccolo's body, laughing slowly as he grew stronger. He was nearly done, when Gohan suddenly appeared out of nowhere and kicked the Android in the side, knocking his hat off. Beneath his hat was a glass case which held his brain. "Leave Piccolo alone," said Gohan, as he rushed up to the Android and pummelled him. Gero was smashed about easily, and Piccolo used the time to call the others to the area. Gohan's powers were incredible compared to the power he showed on Namek. He was nearly as strong as his father. Raditz, Krillin and Vegeta soon appeared on the scene and saw Gohan pummelling Gero. "What's with the kid?" asked Vegeta, "Someone get to him?" "OK Gohan," said Piccolo, "That's enough... Leave the rest to me... Krillin, hand me a Senzu Bean..." "Sure thing," said Krillin, as he reached into his bag and handed one over. Piccolo ate the bean and his full strength returned to him. He flew over to confront the Android, throwing his weighted clothing aside. "I suppose you think you're pretty tough, don't you?" said Piccolo to Gero. "I've outdone my former human self..." laughed Gero, "Don't waste your time with me, Piccolo. With the energy I've stolen from you, you're nothing compared to me now..." "Then why don't you come and get me to find out..?" smiled Piccolo. Gero frowned and jumped at Piccolo. He swung his arm and threw a punch, but Piccolo was too fast and caught his arm in mid-attack. Gero was stuck with Piccolo holding his arm. "Vegeta and Goku weren't the only ones that got stronger..." said Piccolo, "You can't count me out..." Piccolo then took an almighty slice at Gero's arm, breaking it clean off. Gero jumped back in horror and looked at his arm. "NO!" he shouted, "What have you done to me!?" The warriors slowly surrounded Gero. "You're finished," smiled Vegeta, as he took aim at the doctor. "Hold up, Vegeta," said Raditz, "He said he was going to activate #17 and #18, which means there must be more Androids somewhere... Where are they, Gero?" "Tsk..." tutted Gero, "Like I'd tell you..." "Well..." laughed Vegeta, "I guess we can all spend our time blowing the area to pieces instead..." "N-no!" shouted Gero, "You'll destroy them..!" "Then tell us where your lab is..." said Raditz firmly, "Or we'll let Vegeta loose on the mountains." "Face it, Gero," smirked Vegeta, "You've lost. You either tell us and they die, or you don't and they die." Gero knew that he'd lost the battle. His plans and data had all been wrong, so he pointed out the door to his lab. "Over there..." he said quietly, pointed over to a nearby mountain. The warriors all looked over to the door. It held the Red Ribbon Army insignia printed on it. "That lab's history..." said Raditz, as he shot towards it. Gero watched as the warriors - headed by Raditz - dashed towards the lab. "All these years trying to be rid of Goku..." he thought to himself, "Gone..." Suddenly, the door to the lab exploded open from the inside, destroying the lab. Gero stared at the door. "W-what is this?" he thought to himself, "It exploded inside out... Someone must be in there..!" Raditz, Vegeta and Piccolo all got to the lab first and stared through the blasted door through the smoke. Three silhouettes stood in the smoke, walking forward slowly. Gero, Gohan and Krillin soon joined the others in front of the doorway. Gero gulped at the sight of the silhouettes. "Did they awaken #16 too?" thought Gero, as he stared through the smoke. Gero's thoughts were soon confirmed the smoke lifted. He eyed the Androids #17 and #18 standing in front of him. Behind them was a figure unknown to Gero who remained cloaked in smoke. "Damn it," said Raditz, "They're awake, and there's three of them..!" The Androids slowly walked out of the smoke. "What a strange way to go..." said #17, "The doctor didn't even awaken us, and yet here we are." "And it looks like we've got company..." said #18, as she eyed the warriors in front of her. "#17, #18!" shouted Gero, "Destroy these fools now! Show them your unstoppable might!" #17 looked at Gero with a stern look on his brow. "That’s no way to speak to us old man," said #17, "Or have you forgotten what we're capable of..?" Vegeta butted into the conversation. "I'd hate to interrupt this little reunion," he said, "But I'm meant to be blowing you to bits at this point in time. So enough idle chatter and more fighting!" "Hmm..." laughed #18, "Such a talkative little man, aren't you, Vegeta?" "Enough talk!" shouted Gero, "Destroy these fools now!" #17 jumped at Gero. "You haven't learned, have you?" said #17, as he stood in front of the doctor. He delivered a lightning fast kick into Gero's gut, which shattered Gero's mechanical body to bits instantly. His limbs and body blew up, but his head rolled across the ground into the smoking remains of the laboratory. "Humph," said #18, "A waste of time and robotic body parts..." "Man," said Raditz, "These guys are ruthless..!" Just then, the warriors turned to find another warrior joining the fray. Trunks had finally caught up with the group. He felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach when he eyed the two Androids. "Damn it," he said, "I'm too late!" "Hey, its Trunks..!" said Piccolo. Vegeta turned to face the boy, then looked at Piccolo. "Trunks..?" he thought, "How strange... He has the same name as my son... Wait a second... A Super Saiyan who came from the future? Of course! It has to be! He's my son! Unbelievable!" The two Androids eyed the warriors, looking over them up and down. However, they could find no information on Raditz and Trunks. "Hey you," said #17 to Raditz, "We don't have any data on you at all. What gives, Mystery Man?" "You wouldn't know me," said Raditz, "Gero's data hasn't counted the battles we had in space, so he wouldn't know me at all. So call me the Mystery Man if you must, but remember that what you don't know could hurt you..." "You sound confident of your skills," smiled #17, "I like confidence in a warrior. Killing you will be that extra bit satisfying." "You won't be killing anyone," laughed Vegeta, "I'm going to see to that personally..." Vegeta then quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I'll give you fair warning," smirked Vegeta, "I have no intention of holding back, and if anyone's doing the killing around here, it'll be me." "You don't shut up, do you?" said #18, "You're mine, little man. #17, don't bother stepping in." "If you're sure..." said #17, "I won't step in as long as none of those guys step in. This is a fight I want to enjoy watching." The warriors looked back at the Androids. "Get it?" said #17, "Just sit back and watch the game. If any of you break up this fight, I will kill you in no time flat, understand?" "They'll have no part in this whatsoever," said Vegeta, "This is my battle alone. Kakarot won't need a turn..." #18 then stepped forward to confront Vegeta. "So, its "Ladies First" is it?" said Vegeta, "So be it, but don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're a woman." The others watched as Vegeta and #18 suddenly teleported into the air and began the battle. Raditz looked on past #17 and into the lab. "Where did that third figure go..?" he thought to himself. His thoughts were scrambled when Vegeta and #18 came shooting down past him. Vegeta was shooting energy blasts wildly at #18, hoping that she'd go down, but the quick Android managed to dodge them all easily. Vegeta looked on as the Android flew higher into the sky. "Impressive," he thought to himself, "She's much quicker than I expected, and much stronger than #19..." He suddenly powered up and dashed at #18, dealing heavy damage with a powerful rush attack. Vegeta then pelted her down to the ground. #18 shot down and landed hard on the rubbly surface. "I can't tell whether or not she's taking any serious damage..." thought Vegeta. He watched as #18 rose from the rubble and back into the air to Vegeta's level. "Why don't you just give up now?" asked Vegeta, "If you do, I promise I'll turn you into something practical when I'm finished with your pieces. Like a toaster, or a washing machine." "He's really starting to piss me off..." thought #18, "I guess I'll have to increase to max power..." As the other warriors watched the fight, the unknown third figure from the lab was stirring. It was Red. He stared at Gero's head on the floor, with its circuits zapping here and there. "You..." said Gero, "I don't have any data on you at all... Who are you?" "Me?" laughed Red, "Think of me as a bad nightmare." "Did you awaken #17 and #18?" asked Gero. "That I did," said Red, "I found the lab about an hour before you got here and managed to awaken them both. They attacked me, but with my powers, I managed to bring them both to their knees easily. I knocked them both out with a special technique of mine, but when I heard you outside an hour or so later, I blew up the lab so they would reawaken. They couldn't recall their encounter with me, so I hid behind them as the doors fell down... And the rest you know." "You beat #17 and #18 on your own!?" said Gero, "You lie! They're even stronger than Goku or Vegeta, and my data shows that no-one on Earth is stronger than those two!" "Well," laughed Red, "I guess that makes your data useless..." With these final words, Red placed his foot on Gero's head. "Even if you do kill me, and #17 and #18 for that matter," said Gero, "You stand zero chance of defeating my other androids..." "Oh?" said Red, "You mean that creature in the pod over there?" Red pointed to a green liquid filled chamber with a small larvae type creature floating in the middle. Gero stared over to the pod, and watched Red in horror as he raised his hand to it. "NO!" shouted Gero, "LEAVE IT!" Red smirked at Gero, and blasted the chamber to bits, instantly obliterating what was inside. "Game over for your ultimate creation..." laughed Red. "Don't think my androids are all gone after #17 and #18..." said Gero, "Another more powerful android is waiting in the wings... Waiting for the right moment to kill you..." "I look forward to seeing him," smiled Red, "In the meantime, enjoy your time in Hell." Red forced his foot down onto Gero's head. It shattered to pieces, and the doctor was no more. Red looked outside of the lab and eyed Vegeta and #18 exchanging blows. "They're strong..." he thought to himself, "Much stronger than I thought they'd be at this stage... I'm impressed." He then sat back and watched the fun. Vegeta was attacking #18 frantically, but all to no avail. #18 was far too fast for him, and she proved her strength by quickly hammering Vegeta into the ground. Vegeta fell and bounced as he hit the gravel. He lay on the ground, bleeding slowly, looking up at #18. "How does it feel, Vegeta?" she said softly, "Knowing that you worked so hard to become a Super Saiyan, for so little?" "W-what did you say!?" shouted Vegeta, as he dashed at #18. He attempted to hit her twice in the side, but with her swift movements, Vegeta couldn't touch her. "Time for you to give up," laughed #18, as she swung a deadly powerful kick to Vegeta's side. She caught his arm in the process and broke it completely. Vegeta was in distraught. He held his arm quietly, falling slowly to his knees, and eventually let out a mighty yell of pain. Trunks looked on at his fallen father. "Damn it... No..." he thought to himself. Piccolo and Raditz looked on, clenching their fists, as did Krillin and Gohan. Trunks had had enough of seeing his father getting crushed by the Androids. "FATHER!" he shouted, quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan. "Trunks, don't!" shouted Piccolo. All was too late. Trunks had drawn his sword, dived into the fray and swung at #18. She moved just enough to avoid the blade, but also lost a couple strands of hair from her fringe. #17 watched as Trunks swung his blade. "Ah, good," he said, "The underdogs want to fight... This should be fun..." #18 frowned nastily at Trunks for cutting her hair. "How dare you..." she spat, as #17 dashed past her and smashed Trunks in the stomach. The Super Saiyan was sent flying backwards into Vegeta, knocking them both over. Piccolo and Raditz looked down onto the battlefield. "Right, this is war," said Piccolo, "Let's go!" Raditz transformed into a Super Saiyan as Piccolo powered up, and the two jumped in to help their fallen comrades. Gohan and Krillin stayed back for the time being, thinking that they'd only get in the way. Raditz went for #18, whilst Piccolo dived for #17. "How about fighting a true Super Saiyan?" shouted Raditz, as he threw a punch at #18. #18 caught Raditz's fist and the two vanished into the sky for a rush. Piccolo was having a much harder time against #17. He was throwing a variety of punching and kicking combos against the machine, but #17 was far too quick and dodged them all with ease. "Come on, make this fight even a little interesting for me..!" shouted #17, as he slammed his fist into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo coughed up some blood and hurtled backwards into a cliff face. As #17 jumped towards the cliff in pursuit, Gohan jumped into the fight and kicked the Android in the jaw. #17 was nudged backwards slightly, but not too far. "You little rat..!" snarled #17, as he rushed Gohan. Gohan was quick, but not quick enough to dodge all of #17's attacks. He dodged some, but he was knocked skywards by the others. However, he made a comeback by firing his Masenko attack. It was similar to the Kamehameha wave, except it was quicker, and yellow as opposed to the Kamehameha's blue. #17 was amazed at Gohan's power, and it was because of his amazement that he got hit by the blast. He hurtled into the ground and hit it with a loud crash. Raditz was managing to fight #18 one-on-one with ease with his Super Saiyan powers. He was even stronger than Vegeta and he didn't even realise it. His power was increasing with every attack, and this was affecting #18 greatly. She was having a hard time with the Super Saiyan. "Come on, fight like you mean it..!" shouted Raditz viciously as he smashed #18 senselessly. #18 was battered around and smashed into the ground by Raditz's awesome powers. Raditz then started to power up an energy wave. "Now you'll learn why Saiyans are the most feared race in the entire universe!" laughed Raditz, as he fired a cataclysmic wave right at where #18 was lying. She was immobile and helpless as the wave came plummeting towards her, but at the last second, #17 jumped in and smacked the wave aside, back at Raditz. Raditz dodged the wave and stared down at the Androids. "This one's tougher than the others..." said #18, "Take him out quickly." "Hold on, Android," shouted Piccolo from behind #17, "Don't forget about me..!" #17 turned and saw Piccolo flying towards him. The Namekian delivered a jaw-breaking kick into the Android, knocking him flying aside and into a cliff. Raditz on the other hand turned his attention back to #18. Whilst she was off guard, he kneed her in the stomach, grabbed her by the arm and flung her into the air. #18 helplessly flew skywards as Raditz laughed. "Crawl back into your box and die," laughed Raditz, as he shot an almighty beam from his body - much like when Vegeta killed Nappa. #18 couldn't be saved this time, as #17 was busy with Piccolo. The deadly beauty was caught in Raditz's blast and was blown to bits. #17 looked around and saw his Android sister blasted to smithereens. "You... destroyed her..." he said in distraught. Just then, a laugh came from inside Gero's wrecked lab. All looked over and saw the unknown figure walking out of it slowly, clapping his hands. "Aha," he laughed, "Well done, Raditz. You've become much stronger since we last met. And even Vegeta's become a Super Saiyan... Miracles can happen after all!" Vegeta lifted himself slowly from the rubble and threw his unconscious son aside who was lying on top of him. He held his broken arm by his side as he slowly kept his balance. "How... dare you... mock a Super Saiyan..." he spoke slowly. He stared at the unknown figure with a frown on his brow and suddenly got a memory burst inside his mind. He remembered everything that happened in space. When he met up with Red, and how much his power had soared since he left for Namek. "Y-You..." said Vegeta under his voice, "You're Red..!" Red flinched a little, but then smirked. The others looked on at Red with a shocked expression. #17 didn't really take to this newcomer pleasingly. "I don't care if he's Red, Blue or Aquamarine," he said, "He's none of my concern... But I'll kill him all the same." He turned his attention from Piccolo and then dashed at Red. Red stood stationary until #17 was inches away from him. "Lets play a little," laughed #17. "As you wish..." said Red, "But don't forget... You called it 'a little', and that’s all you'll get..." #17 threw a punch at Red, but with his new power, Red dodged the punch easily with a very slight move. He then hammered his arm into #17's stomach. #17 coughed up a slight amount of blood as the punch frayed his circuits. Red then elbowed the Android in the back, causing him to smash straight down into the ground. #17 was now lying face down on the ground, twitching slightly. "I didn't think I'd be able to humiliate you this much, #17," laughed Red, as he rolled the Android over with his foot. #17 was bleeding heavily from his nose, forehead and mouth. He let out a slight yell of pain, but Red's punch was so hard that it had caused #17's voice box to malfunction, causing it to go higher and lower every so often. The other warriors looked on in amazement at Red's powers. Raditz was especially impressed and surprised that Red had finally returned. "What power..." Raditz thought to himself, "Red's wish finally came true... I knew his Saibaman body was keeping him suppressed, but not by this much..!" Red held up the damaged Android by the scruff of the neck. #17's head tilted loosely to one side as he dangled. "Whatever shall I do with you..?" smiled Red, "Quite a pickle... I could kill you right now if I wanted to with ease." #17 dangled, choking on his own blood occasionally. Raditz stepped forward. "Whatever happened to 'Break Your Limits'?" asked Raditz, "It must have changed to 'Break Your Opponents' somewhere along the line." "Times change, Raditz," said Red, as he gripped #17's neck tighter, "If we let this Android go, he could pose as a bigger problem later." "What do you mean 'bigger problem'?" asked Vegeta, as he limped over to the battlefield, still clenching his arm, "Once Kakarot has recovered - not that we need him - that makes four Super Saiyans on our side versus this one Android. Surely we have the upper hand." "You won't beat me..!" winced #17, "I'm the strongest Android ever created..!" #17 swung his leg to kick Red in the face. Red saw the kick and did nothing to stop it. #17's foot collided with Red's cheek, and the mighty Saiyan stood still. The kick had no effect whatsoever. #17 flinched. "That's impossible..!" said #17, "I'm the strongest..!" "Looks like you're outdated now..." smiled Red, as he smashed #17's stomach in. His fist went straight through the mechanical body, and #17's circuits all failed. The android was no more. "Piece of trash..." tutted Red, as he threw the Android hard into the cliff behind him. The droid's corpse smashed into the cliff, which caused a landslide, burying Gero's final creation. "I was hoping that these indestructible Androids would be a bit more challenging, Trunks..." said Red, looking over at the boy. Trunks had just awoken to find that both Androids had been destroyed. He was shocked how different his timeline was to this one. "You've destroyed both of them..?" stuttered Trunks, "But... how? What’s so different about this timeline than mine..?" "Well," said Red, "You seemed surprised when you first met Raditz, so he mustn't have been in your timeline. And he's the only one of us that could go up against #18 as an equal, until I showed up." "That's true..." said Trunks, "Neither you or Raditz are in my timeline... You must be some kind of powerful..." Red folded his arms and looked smugly to the skies. "Can't we just go back to Kame House now?" asked Gohan, "I need to check on my dad..!" "Kakarot doesn't need to be babysat, boy..." tutted Vegeta, "He'll recover soon enough..." The others soon set off behind Gohan back in the direction of South City. "Bah, imbeciles," snorted Vegeta, "They're wasting their time..." He eventually flew off behind them with nothing else to do. As the others flew away, the laboratory computer continued to tinker away with its commands. "#17 and #18: Terminated," it spoke to itself, "Cell: Also Terminated. Initiate Plan #13: Android Combination. Merge Androids #14, #15 and #16 into #13's mechanical structure to increase #13's power to 215%. #13's primary function: Destroy the one that killed Cell - Identity confirmed as Saiyan warrior - Red. Android #13 completion in 10 days." Category:Fan Fiction